Recuerdos de Enero
by Pink Mignon
Summary: Fic de una pareja de maximum impact, primer fic de esa pareja
1. La mascota Nueva

Este es mi 1er fic, espero les agrade, y como ya sabrán es de una pareja de Maximum Impact.

* * *

Era un día normal en la mansión Beart…

-¡Señorita Ninon¡No haga eso!-se escuchó el grito de una mucama. Sí, era un día normal.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-dijo Ninon que cargaba un perrito de la raza pomerania.

-Pero es que no estoy segura de que a su mamá le guste esto-dijo su única acompañante en su cuarto.

-Ni se dará cuenta, tanto se la pasan viajando que pensará que tenía otro animalito-dijo Ninon.

-¿Y si se da cuenta?-cuestionó la mucama.

-Yo te cubriré, despreocúpate-dijo Ninon mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a una mesa de trabajo, en la cual habían algunas pociones y libros.

-¿Está segura de lo que hace?-preguntó otra vez la empleada, observando todo desde atrás.

-Si, he memorizado la fórmula, solo debo echar algunas pociones y decir las palabras correctas-dijo Ninon, ya soltando al animal sobre la mesa.

-¿Y para qué lo quiere hacer oruga?-siguió la mucama, que estaba agotando la paciencia de Ninon.

-Ya te dije, para ponerla en la cama de mi hermana mayor para asustarla-dijo Ninon como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Pero yo no quiero que la señorita Mignon se enoje conmigo!-dijo la empleada alterada.

-No se va a enojar contigo, ni con nadie, porque no sabrá que nosotras lo pusimos allí¿te diste cuenta de la pila de libros que tiene sobre su cama?-preguntó a lo que la empleada asintió con la cabeza-le podemos decir que salió de allí…

-Bueno, pero yo no quiero hacerme responsable si algo sale mal…-dijo la mucama.

-¿Entonces para qué estás aquí!-dijo Ninon levantándose precipitadamente, asustando al perrito que salió corriendo de la habitación-¡mira lo que haces!

-Hay, lo siento señorita Ninon…-dijo retrocediendo-ya se lo tra…

-¡No!-dijo lanzando un hechizo a la puerta-¿para qué un perro si puedo hacerlo en un humano?

-Hay…que buena idea señorita…pero no creo que su hermana quiera…ayudar-dijo nerviosa, recostada sobre la puerta.

-¿Quién dijo que Mignon me ayudaría?-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y acercándose a la empleada…

Mignon estaba haciendo lo que hacía todos los días, leer libros de magia, para hacerse más fuerte y abrir el dichoso joyero de la abuela…hasta que oyó un grito, lo cual la asustó. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana…

-¡Ninon¿Qué fue ese grito?-preguntó tocando a la puerta.

-Nada…-dijo Ninon, y se escuchó un estruendo-¡nada!

-¿Qué está haciendo Ninon?-intentó abrir la puerta, lo cual fue imposible-¿por qué Ninon ha puesto seguro mágico a la puerta?

-Para nada-dijo saliendo de la habitación, seguida por un gatito blanco.

-¡Un gatito!-dijo entusiasmada, levantando al gato.

-Sí, es la gata¿no te acuerdas de ella?-preguntó Ninon como si siempre la hubieran tenido.

-No, Mignon no recuerda haber tenido un gato-dijo Mignon (Mignon siempre habla en tercera persona).

-Sí, es Ann¿no la recuerdas?-insistió.

-No, pero Mignon recuerda a una empleada-dijo poniéndose a pensar.

-No Mignon, ella se fue hace tiempo-dijo Ninon.

-¿Y quién le subió el desayuno a Mignon?-preguntó-Mignon recuerda que Ann le subió el desayuno en un bandeja.

-No, esa fue Dalila-dijo Ninon-Mignon, a lo mejor no te diste cuenta del gato porque siempre te la pasas leyendo.

-Tal vez, pero Mignon tiene que hacerse una bruja más fuerte para abrir el alhajero de la abuela-dijo Mignon.

-Ya te he dicho que me lo des para abrírtelo-dijo Ninon.

-No, Mignon puede hacerlo sola, Mignon será quien abra el alhajero-dijo Mignon regresando a su cuarto con el gato en brazos.

-Por lo menos no se dio cuenta…-dijo Ninon regresando a su habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Mignon entró en su cuarto, y dejó al gato sobre su cama…

-¿Por qué se habrá ido Ann?-le preguntó al gato-¿la gatita no piensa responder?

El gato solo maulló, como si hubiera entendido lo que decía; Mignon regresó al escritorio y tomó un libro de una pila a su derecha…

Era un día normal…

-¡Señorita Ninon!-se oyó el grito de otra empleada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó desde su sillón, estaba leyendo un libro (son una familia muy estudiosa…)

-Es que, no encuentro a Ann, y la última en verla fue usted-dijo dirigiendo su mirada al piso.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy responsable por la desaparición de la mucama!-dijo dejando el libro sobre el sillón y acercándose a la empleada (¡otro gato!).

-No señorita, tranquilícese, solo le preguntaba ¿si es que sabe donde está?-dijo un poco nerviosa, conociendo el genio de la niña.

-No, pero puedo decirles que aun está aquí; se metió en uno de mis experimentos, y fue un accidente-dijo regresando al sillón-ahora vete, o habrá otro accidente por aquí…

-Sí, perdón por las molestias señorita-dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

La mucama se dirigió a la cocina, sitio donde constantemente las empleadas se reunían para charlas (por no decir chismosear) en sus tiempos libres…

-¿Averiguaste algo de Ann?-preguntó una cocinera.

-La ha hechizado-dijo sentándose junto a otras dos empleadas.

Ninon ya llevaba hechizando cinco empleadas, y nadie estaba seguro de que les pasó exactamente…

-Hay que tener cuidado con no molestar a la niña-dijo otra empleada.

-Solo hay que saberla tratar-dijo otra, pero el teléfono las interrumpió.

-Yo contesto-dijo la que acababa de llegar con la noticia-buenos días, mansión Beart.

-Buenos días¿me podría comunicar con la señorita Mignon?-preguntó una voz en el auricular.

-Enseguida-dijo dejando el teléfono sobre una mesa.

-¿Para quién es, Dalila?-preguntó la cocinera.

-Para la señorita Mignon-dijo antes de salir de la sala de reunión, llamada también cocina, y se dirigió al cuarto de Mignon-¿señorita Mignon?

-Sí-dijo sin dejar de leer.

-Tiene una llamada-dijo fijando su atención en un gato-¿y ese gato?

-Es Ann; Ninon dijo que lo teníamos desde antes-dijo Mignon dirigiéndose al teléfono de su habitación, que estaba en su velador.

-Ah, cierto, Ann-dijo fingiendo recordar-"será mejor cubrir a la señorita Ninon, no vaya ser que me hechiza por delatarla"

-Dalila puede retirarse-dijo Mignon antes de contestar, la empleada salió de la habitación.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Ninon…

-Señorita Ninon-dijo llamando a la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo Ninon abriendo la puerta.

-Bueno, vengo a informarle que su hermana acaba de recibir una llamada; ¿tal vez le interese…-dijo mientras Ninon le permitía entrar-"mejor ser su amiga, que enemiga"

Ninon levantó el auricular con sumo cuidado, escuchó la conversación…

Mignon ya había contestado…

-¿Hola?-preguntó sentándose en la cama junto al gato.

-¿Mignon¡Hola!-se escuchó la voz.

-¿Alba?-preguntó entusiasmada, levantándose de un brinco de la cama.

-Sí, llamaba para preguntarte si estabas interesada en salir a pasear mañana en la mañana-dijo el chico.

-¡Mignon estaría encantada!-dijo Mignon sin poder evitar dar pequeños saltitos.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana-dijo pensando colgar, pero la chica lo detuvo.

-Espera¿cómo Alba va a recoger a Mignon si está allá en _SouthTown_-preguntó regresando a su lugar junto al gato, haciéndole caricias en la cabeza con la mano izquierda.

-Eso es una sorpresa para Mignon-dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, hasta mañana-dijo Mignon sonriendo.

-Hasta mañana-dijo colgando.

-¡Sí!-dijo levantándose de la cama y bailando-¡Mignon saldrá con Alba!

Ninon ya había colgado el teléfono…

-¿Quién será ese tal Alba?-preguntó a la empleada.

-Ni idea-dijo la empleada.

-El nombre me resulta conocido…-dijo intentando hacer memoria.

-¿Desea la señorita Ninon que se le informe cuando el tipo llegue a la casa?-preguntó Dalila.

-Sí, quiero averiguar más acerca del asunto-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta seguida de la empleada-además ya me estaba cansando de los libros.

-Seguro la señorita Mignon ha de estar feliz por la llamada-dijo la empleada.

-Pásame mi muñeca-pidió señalando una muñeca que se hallaba sobre la cama; la empleada se la pasó de inmediato-sí, ha de estar saltando de alegría, porque para como reaccionó…

Mignon había tomado al gato, y estaba dando vueltas con él…

-¡Sí1-dijo deteniéndose-Mignon saldrá con Alba mañana.

El gato se soltó y regresó a la cama, dando un maullido…

-Pero Mignon aún no está segura de cómo-dijo sentándose a su lado-¿debería Mignon ir a comprar ropa?

El gato maulló bajó de la cama y se sentó frente a Mignon…

-Es una gata muy rara…-dijo Mignon levantándose y dirigiéndose al armario.

continuará...

* * *

Dejen Reviews! 


	2. De compras

Mignon llevaba puesto su traje normal (el básico en kof), se dirigió a la salida de la casa, dejando encerrada a Ann en su cuarto…

-¿A dónde vas Mignon?-preguntó Ninon en la sala, hablando con una de las mucamas.

-A…pasear-dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió-"¿qué pasaría si Ninon se enterara?"

-Ah…-dijo poco convencida. Mignon salió de la casa.

Ninon rápidamente dejó el libro en la mesa de centro y se levantó, igual que la mucama, a ver por la ventana. Mignon estaba hablando con el chofer, luego se subió al auto…

-Vamos, rápido, no sea que la perdemos-dijo Ninon al tiempo que salía con la mucama.

-Buenas tardes señorita Ninon-dijo un chofer.

-¿Sabe a dónde llevaron a la señorita Mignon?-preguntó la mucama.

-Creo que al centro comercial-dijo intentando recordar-al Manhattan Mall, creo.

-Bien, llévenos allí enseguida-dijo Ninon subiendo al vehículo que era un Lamborghini negro.

El señor le abrió la puerta a ella y a la chica que la acompañaba, para luego subir y dirigirse al centro comercial. Al llegar, Ninon bajó apresuradamente, mientras Dalila le daba las últimas indicaciones…

-Espere en el estacionamiento, nosotras le llamaremos al celular, y la esperamos aquí¿de acuerdo?-preguntó, el hombre asintió, y ella se fue tras Ninon.

Ninon se dirigía a los ascensores, el sitio estaba lleno, como siempre…

-Señorita Ninon¡señorita Ninon!-dijo acercándosele-¿está segura de a donde ir?

-Eso creo, Mignon es bastante predecible-dijo ingresando al ascensor, igual que muchas personas.

Mientras tanto, Mignon se dirigía a su tienda de ropa favorita, en el segundo piso, pero se topó con una tienda de mascotas, por lo que decidió ingresar un rato…

-Podría hallar algo para la gata-dijo entrando.

Ya en el segundo piso comenzó a buscar una tienda específica…

-Ahí debe estar-dijo señalando una tienda de ropa, Tribeca.

-Vamos, pues-dijo acercándose a la entrada.

-No, podría vernos-dijo acercándose cuidadosamente-hay que ser precavidas.

Ingresaron a la tienda cuidándose de no ser vistas por Mignon, pensando que estaba allí…

-Disculpe señorita Ninon-dijo llamando su atención, pues estaba buscando a su hermana en los alrededores-pero creo que no hay señales de su hermana.

-Sí, lo más seguro es que halla ido a otra tienda-dijo dando una última ojeada al lugar.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó dirigiéndose a la dejando de esconderse.

-Sí, vamos a otra tienda-dijo saliendo.

Mignon había comprado ropa para la gatita, además de un collar con su nombre…

-Bien, ahora, sin distracciones-dijo ingresando a Tribeca.

Ninon había decidido dirigirse al primer piso, iba a buscar en otra tienda donde su hermana solía comprar…

-Señorita Ninon¿y si ya se fue?-preguntó la empleada preocupada.

-No lo creo-dijo antes de ingresar en otra tienda-recuerda, escóndete.

Ingresaron de la misma forma que en la tienda anterior, solo que esta vez fueron vistas por un guardia, y su comportamiento le llamó mucho la atención, por lo que decidió seguirlas…

-Búscala, pero cuidado te ve-dijo Ninon en susurro comenzando a buscar a su hermana.

-Disculpen señoritas-dijo el guardia de seguridad asustándolas.

-¿Qué quiere?-dijo Dalila un poco enfadada.

-No se enoje, solo quería saber si necesitaban ayuda-dijo el guardia.

-No, no la necesitamos-dijo Ninon apresuradamente, alejándose del guardia, igual previniendo no ser vista.

-Que niña para más rara, y señora para más irritable-dijo para regresar a su lugar de vigilancia.

-Señorita, no veo a su hermana por ninguna parte-dijo la mucama.

-Que raro¿dónde se habrá metido?-dijo Ninon saliendo del establecimiento-estaba segura de que estaría en Chelsea.

-¿Y si la esperamos por la salida?-propuso.

-No¿así de qué serviría?-dijo Ninon dirigiéndose a la salida-creo que lo mejor es regresar a la casa.

-Llamaré al chofer-dijo sacando un celular de su bolsillo.

Luego de unos minutos, el chofer llegó, ambas ingresaron en el auto decepcionadas…

-No importa señorita Ninon, igual deberemos planear algo para mañana-dijo Dalila intentando animarla.

-Si, supongo-dijo Ninon dirigiendo su mirada al exterior.

Mignon ya había comprado la ropa, y se dirigía a la salida del centro comercial, por lo que le envió un mensaje al chofer…

-¡Hay está!-dijo Ninon señalando a su hermana.

-Debemos irnos o nos verá-dijo la mucama apresurada.

-¡Arranque!-ordenó Ninon observando si su hermana los había visto-no nos vio.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo la empleada dirigiendo una última mirada al centro comercial.

El carro llegó por Mignon, el chofer le ayudó guardando las maletas, mientras ella ingresaba.


End file.
